Love Is Our Resistance
by f-lero
Summary: Harry and Draco vs the world. Is their love enough to keep them together when the war is on and people try to pull them apart?


A/N: In a Finnish Potter forum I took part in a challenge where I was supposed to pick a band or artist and write songfics for the songs from three of the band's/artist's albums. I picked Muse and while listening to 'Resistance' the other day I got this idea and finally got an inspiration to actually write about it. So, here it is.  
English isn't my first language, since I'm Finnish, but I hope there's not much typos or anything. If you find any, I hope you inform me so I can correct them.  
I hope you enjoy and review (:

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, as we all know. Just playing with them, for my and hopefully others entertainment. The title belongs to Muse, got it from 'Resistance' which I by the Way recommend for you to listen. Great band, great song.

**Chapter 1**

"Harry, you got a letter!"  
"…What?" Harry looked up from his food. Hermione pointed an owl that had stopped on the table in front of Harry, a piece of parchment wrapped around his leg. Harry was surprised, no one ever sent him letters. He took the letter off, gave the owl a meatball and sent him away. He quickly read the letter and raised his eyebrow.

"Who's it from?" Ron asked but Harry shook his head.

"No one." Hermione and Ron shared a glance but didn't say anything. They knew Harry would tell them later if he wanted.

Harry stood up, the letter still in his hands, and headed out of the Great Hall leaving his friends wondering what had got into him.

On his way out, he quickly glanced at the Slytherin table but didn't saw the one he was looking for.

Harry had morning off so he headed back to the common room. No one was there yet so Harry sat down on the sofa and read the letter again.

"_Room of Requirement, tonight at midnight._

_I need to talk to you._

_Alone._

_-DM"_

Harry instantly knew who it was from; who else than his Slytherin rival Draco Malfoy. He wondered what he needed to talk about to Harry, they _never_ talked, except if they were mocking each other. Though nowadays they had been pretty much ignoring each other, which was fine for Harry, but it made him wonder even more what in the world had Draco Malfoy to say to _him_. What was so important that they needed to meet alone at midnight?  
Harry had to admit he had certain hopes about tonight, about what Draco wanted to say to him, but at the same time he also feared the same thing. Though Harry couldn't possibly know what Draco had in mind, so he decided to at least try to forget that for today, just wait and see.

People were starting to gather in the common room, and since Harry had the morning off, he decided to go see Lupin. He knew his DADA teacher happened to have Monday mornings off, too, and Harry felt like he needed someone to talk to.

***  
"Professor Lupin?" Harry called from the door and was glad to see the man sitting behind his desk. Lupin looked up and looked delighted.

"Harry, glad to see you! What brings you here this morning?"  
"I just… I felt like I needed to talk to someone." Harry stepped in and walked towards Lupin.  
"Sit down and tell old Remus what bothers you." The man smiled friendlily and Harry smiled back. Lupin was his favourite teacher, not to mention he had been friends with his parents before they had died. Harry knew he could trust this man. He sat down and began.

"I… I got a letter this morning." He paused for a moment.  
"The sender didn't actually say his name but put his initials in it. So I know who the letter was from." He paused again and Lupin watched him, still smiling.  
"It was from Draco Malfoy." Lupin raised his eyebrow.  
"And what did the letter say, if I may ask?" he asked.  
"He asked me to meet him in the Room of Requirement, tonight at midnight. He said we needed to talk, alone." Harry blushed a bit, though he wasn't actually sure why. He and Draco, alone in the Room of Requirement. There's nothing suspicious or wrong with that, right?

"Do you have any idea what that meeting might be about?" Harry hesitated for a moment until shook his head.  
"No, I have no idea what it might be about. That's why I came here. Do you have any idea?" Lupin was still smiling and Harry raised an eyebrow. He had a weird feeling Lupin knew something he didn't.

"Has Malfoy said anything to you?"  
"No, why would you think that?" Lupin let out a slight laughter. Harry's eyes widened. He pointed Lupin accusingly.  
"You know something!" Lupin laughed again.  
"And why would Mr. Malfoy tell _me _something like that?"  
"Like _what?_" Harry frowned and crossed his arms. Lupin shrugged.

"Don't you have a class starting soon?" he asked.  
"Don't you try to change the subject!" Harry said but looked at the clock on Lupin's wall.  
"Bloody hell, I _do_ have a class starting soon." He got up and pointed Lupin.  
"This isn't over!" he said before heading out of Lupin's office, leaving the man smiling behind him.


End file.
